Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Bullwhip
by TheLoneClone
Summary: In the midst of the Clone Wars, many Jedi Knights are called to become Jedi Generals. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his clone troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion are entangled in a battle on the planet Dantooine. When it looks as if the Jedi will win, Bullwhip puts his plans into effect. I did have a cover for this with Bullwhip on the cover, but it's not on the computer.


_Star Wars:_

_The Clone Wars_

_Book One:_

_Bullwhip_

Jonathan Tindle

Bam! Bam! The echoing fires of Separatist blaster cannons thundered the silence.

Two clone troopers, each carrying a Republic blaster rifle, ducked behind a barrier. The soldiers had orange markings on their helmets and different armor plates.

"Cover me!" one of the troopers shouted, and the other nodded. As one trooper darted out and fired his rifle at the Separatist B1 battle droids, the other fired at the cannons, hoping to draw their fire towards him.

"O-forty-two!" the trooper shouted. "Droideka on the ledge!"

042 looked up, as a droideka unrolled into fighting form. 042 cocked his rifle, only to be gunned down by the destroyer droid.

As the other trooper fired on the droid, it transformed into ball form and charged towards the trooper.

Just as it seemed the trooper would be crushed under the ball formed droideka, a man clad in tan robes jumped down, slashing the droideka into bits. "General Kenobi!" the trooper said, happy he wasn't trampled.

"No problem, Wooley," Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi replied to the clone trooper.

Just as Wooley was about to thank Obi-Wan, blaster fire caught them off guard. One blast hit Wooley, which broke his arm plate and pierced his skin.

Wooley screamed, and Obi-Wan deflected the blasts. Two blasts went back, hitting the gunners.

As Wooley toppled over, Obi-Wan and two clone troopers ran toward his lifeless-looking body. One trooper, the medic, removed his helmet. He placed an oxygen mask over Wooley's mouth. Just then a blast hit the medic's pack.

The other trooper ran to the fight, drawing dual blaster pistols. "Jasper!" Obi-Wan called towards the clone.

Jasper turned, and fired onto two B2 battle droids. One droid collapsed, as well as the other.

Above the battle, in a skyscraper, a half man, half robot stood at the viewscreen, watching the fight. An alien lizard-like creature walked towards him.

"Boss-s-s-s-s-k, reporting in, sir," Bossk reported to his boss.

"Bossk. I want you to bring me his head," the cyborg ordered, pointing towards Obi-Wan on the viewscreen.

"As you wish, my lord," Bossk answered, slipping away into the shadows.

Obi-Wan and the clone commander, Cody, gazed toward the tower. "Who exactly is in there, General?" Cody asked, still staring at the skyscraper.

"A cyborg general," Obi-Wan answered his fellow soldier. "Grievous?" Cody asked his general.

"Someone new. He calls himself 'Bullwhip'," Obi-Wan answered.

"Comforting," Cody remarked.

Obi-Wan looked towards Jasper. "Jasper, Heatwave, Longtooth. Come with us. Boil, Screep, stay here with the rest," Obi-Wan commanded his battalion.

The clones nodded. Obi-Wan, Cody, and the three other clones moved towards the tower doors.

Bossk crept down the stairs. "Longtooth, Jasper. Scout ahead," Bossk heard Obi-Wan order the clones.

Bossk saw the shadows of two clones move toward the corridor he was in. He looked towards the roof.

When Jasper and Longtooth passed under the doorway, Bossk pounced onto Longtooth.

After Obi-Wan, Heatwave, and Cody heard blaster fire and screams, the three of them ran towards the hallway. Longtooth lay on the ground, three claw marks on his neck. Jasper was up against the wall by the stairs.

Heatwave and Cody shot grappling hooks into Bossk's shoulders, causing him to come back. Jasper darted up the stairs.

Jasper reached a door. He put his ear to the door, hoping to hear something.

Inside, Bullwhip was talking to someone on a hologram. "Count Dooku, I beg your pardon, but I, myself, am going to have Kenobi's head for you. You still have the fee, of course?" Bullwhip told Dooku, the leader of the Separatist movement.

"You will get what is coming to you, Bullwhip," Dooku answered the bounty hunter.

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside the door. "Excuse me, Count," Bullwhip said, bowing. Suddenly, a whip ignited from his robotic arm. He crept toward the door, flinging it open. Jasper stood outside, firing both blasters.

Bullwhip slung the laser whip, deflecting two blasts. Jasper rolled towards a stack of boxes.

As Jasper reloaded his pistols, Bullwhip paced toward the crates.

Bullwhip slung the whip low, grasping Jasper's feet and throwing him into the wall.

Boil, a veteran clone trooper in the 212th Attack Battalion, Cody's clone squad, scanned the horizon on Dantooine.

Suddenly, a clone trooper ran towards the clone outpost.

"What is it, corporal?" Boil asked the clone trooper.

"Sir, a fleet of Separatist cruisers are approaching the planet," the corporal reported. "And Count Dooku's solar sailor is in the lead."

Boil looked at the squad. Several were on the ground, with blasts on their shoulders, legs, and chests. Some were even dying. "Every able soldier not injured get ready for battle," Boil ordered. Several stood up, followed by even more.

A clone passed by Boil. "Trooper, pass me those macro binoculars," he commanded the clone. "Yes, sir."

Boil looked toward the sky, through the binoculars lenses. Five cruisers, as well as gunships and Dooku's fighter, landed.

After that, hundreds of battle droids poured out.

Obi-Wan swung his blue lightsaber, taking Bossk's left arm off. Heatwave shot Bossk's right leg. With his right arm, Bossk grabbed Cody's head and threw him into the wall, causing his helmet to break in half.

Heatwave grabbed a grenade off his belt, and stuck it to Bossk's left leg. The clone dove to a crate of ammunition, and Obi-Wan ran toward the stairs.

The grenade exploded, destroying Bossk's left and right leg. Bossk topples over, and Heatwave grabbed the alien bounty hunter. "Take him away," Obi-Wan ordered. "And get Cody out while you're at it."

Jasper grabbed a sword from the crates, and fought Bullwhip.

Bullwhip slapped the whip into Jasper's foot. Jasper rolled into the pile of crates, causing them to fall on him.

Jasper reached towards his pistol, but was too far away. He removed his helmet, and slammed it over Bullwhip's head, knocking him out.

The clone put handcuffs around Bullwhip's hands, and slid his pistols into his holsters, as well as placing his helmet over his black haired head.

Obi-Wan walked into the room, and smiled when he saw Jasper's success.

When all seemed good, Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed. "General Kenobi. This is Boil. Count Dooku is approaching with about two hundred battle droids," Boil reported over the comlink.

"Hang on Boil. Help is on the way," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan and Jasper looked out the viewscreen. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's former Jedi apprentice, piloted his starfighter towards the droid army, followed by about a dozen ARC-170 fighters.

"Master, we have this all under control!" Anakin shouted over the comlink. Anakin and the clone fighters destroyed more than half of the army, as well as two gunships and three cruisers.

Dooku and the other droids ran to their vehicles, taking off and flying into space.

"Master, I'm going after him," Anakin told his fellow Jedi. "Okay Anakin. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan replied.

Outside of the temple, clone shock troopers moved Bullwhip and Bossk into a Republic security transport, locking them in cells.

"Done well you have, Master Obi-Wan," Master Yoda, the leader of the Jedi Order complimented the Jedi Master.

"He's right, Obi-Wan. You have done excellent," Senior Jedi Master Mace Windu added.

"Thank you, masters," Obi-Wan thanked the Jedi. The three friends turned, gazing into the sunset.

THE END

To continue Anakin's adventure following Count Dooku, get Star Wars: The Clone Wars Two – Racing the Flame.

For the first installment to the Old Republic series, get Star Wars: The Old Republic – The Dark Holocrons.

For more Star Wars adventure stories, wait for more in the Clone Wars and Old Republic series.

Star Wars:

The Clone Wars

Bullwhip

During the Clone Wars, Jedi Generals are spread out all across the galaxy. On the planet Dantooine, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and the clone battalion 212th Attack Battalion are on the verge of capturing the Separatist general Bullwhip. But when several clone troopers are killed and injured by Bullwhip's new battle plan, Obi-Wan is unsure of how to deal with this new threat.

The first to several books in a series of new Clone Wars adventures, _Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Bullwhip _marks the first of many Star Wars stories, including the Old Republic and the Clone Wars.

The Complete Series of Books:

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Bullwhip_

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Racing the Flame_

_Star Wars: The Old Republic – The Dark Holocrons_

_Star Wars: The New Jedi Order Part One_

2013, Jonathan Tindle


End file.
